


Stolen kisses

by neitherbluenorgreen



Category: Henry IV Part 1 - Shakespeare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2106897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neitherbluenorgreen/pseuds/neitherbluenorgreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Lady arrives at court to conduct affairs for her ailing and elderly husband and catches the eyes (and lips) of the Prince of Wales</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen kisses

Hal woke up with a heavy head and a leaden tongue. Doll stopped poking him.  
"Ah, yer awake m’lod," she grinned and dropped a curtsey.  
"Doll, what are you…?" he started, confused by her antics, when he noticed her pointing to someone behind him. He turned and saw a pompous ass, meaning a member of the royal household. A secretary it seemed.  
"My lord," the secretary said and bowed deeply. He sounded as if he had swallowed something vile and spoke through his nose. "His highness, your father, has requested your presence at court." He stood there, nose high up and waited for Hal to react.  
The prince rubbed his eyes and yawned.  
"I’m sure that can wait, can’t it, old chap?" he said, just to rile the man up. The secretary harrumphed and became obviously nervous.  
"My lord, I fear I have to say that it’s quite urgent."  
Hal stood up and stretched. He had to keep himself upright by gripping the table, his head throbbed heavily. He took a swing of the stale ale that was left over from the last night and shuddered. He would have to visit the baths as soon as possible to sweat out some of last nights shenanigans.  
"Well, let’s go," he muttered half to himself and squeezed Doll’s ass. She shrieked affectionately and batted at his arm. He winked at her.  
"Lead on, my good man," he said to the secretary and followed him out of the Boar’s Head.

At court he was greeted as usual. The king had a stern, disapproving look on his face and the bootlickers weren’t sure if they should follow his father’s lead or better be friendly to him, since he was the Prince of Wales and heir to the crown.  
The important meeting was boring him to death and he was battling hard to keep his eyes open. The night had been long and full of drinking and the morning had come much too soon. He only listened with half an ear to what was said and only the elbow of the man sitting next to him kept him awake. Good man, that. He just poked Hal every time his head began to drop forward, without drawing too much attention. King Henry of course noticed it anyhow, but he was a hawk.  
After some talking, the guards started to let the people in who had to present legal issues to the crown. They were let in one group after another and Hal rolled his eyes when he saw how many people still waited at the door. His father probably thought that this would teach him something, but all he had learned so far was that this was very boring.  
There were people fighting over land or stolen goods. People who had feuds destroy their families. His favourite was when a Baron accused his wife of cheating, even though their son looked like a small version of him. Just when he pondered if throwing up would get him out of there, she entered.  
The guard announced her as Lady Sybil and she was there because her husband has taken ill and had sent her in his stead. She had legal documents to proof everything and was very eloquent in stating her case, but Hal’s whole focus was on her beauty. He had never seen any woman like her. Her hair was bound up, showing that she wasn’t a maid, but a married lady. Her gown was chaste and far less revealing than what the ladies at court wore, but he still was mesmerized. She walked with grace and her eyes showed intelligence and wit. Her skin looked soft and he had never wanted anything so much as to touch her. He never once caught her eyes and he felt an ache building up in him – if he was honest, the ache settled firmly in his breeches. He was glad to hear his father say that her case wouldn’t be settled in this session, but he would need to send out bailiffs to collect witnesses. Lady Sybil accept his invitation to spent the time at court and she was assigned a guest room where she and her entourage could spent the night.  
Hal was excited. He would be able to meet her, talk to her, seduce her.  
Soon the session was officially ended and he left in a hurry before his father could stop him to lecture him on his behaviour.

Lady Sybil had found her rooms to be much more luxurious than she was used to. She still hoped that she would be able to leave again soon. Her husband had fallen ill and she feared for his life. She knew that his son from his first marriage would take care of everything, but she wanted to see him before he was called to God’s side. Her daughter had stayed with him and she hoped that the child’s gentle nature would soothe him. She had known that she wouldn’t have a long marriage when she accepted his proposal, but that he would lie on his death bed mere 5 years after their vows was a dire fate. She knew she probably should see if she could insert herself here at court, but her heart was at home.  
She decided to go to the court’s chapel to pray for her husband. She told her maid to stay and enjoy the nice room, knowing that the girl wasn’t likely to have that chance again.

When she left her room, she saw a young man out of the corner of her eyes. He was tall and quite handsome. Dressed in leather he didn’t look like the other men at court, but she thought she remembered him sitting in on her session with the king. She didn’t acknowledge him, but strode right up to a guard, asking for the way to the chapel. He described it to her and she made her way through the labyrinthine building.  
Hal followed her with some distance between them. He was curious where she was going and he had to admit to himself that he was nervous. She wasn’t one of the cheap whores or naïve city girls that he could woo with just a cheeky smile. She had life experience and was a noble woman. He loved a challenge.  
He saw his chance when they were alone in a wide corridor and she paused at a window, fascinated by the view of London. It was surely her first time here and she probably was only used to small towns and hamlets.  
Hal moved to stand beside her and she turned when she became aware of him. She frowned at him, obviously recognizing him.  
“My lord?” she greeted him with a question in her voice. He bowed and smiled his most dazzling smile at her.  
“Prince Hal, at your service, my lady.”  
She looked taken aback – so she hadn’t been aware who he was. She dropped into a curtsey and he quickly took her hand to help her rise again.  
“No need for such formality, my lady,” he assured her and kissed her hand. She seemed to get nervous.  
“I was on my way to the chapel and you seemed to be a bit lost,” he lied smoothly. He guessed her destination, there wasn’t much that would interest her in this part of the building.  
She blushed.  
“We’re bound the same way then,” she replied and pointed at the window. “It was just that this view caught my attention. London is such a big city.”  
He nodded and offered her his arm.  
“Let me accompany you, my lady.” She blushed again, but took his arm. He took a deep breath and started walking. He just had to have her.

To his great delight she lost some of her shyness as they walked together. When he asked, she told him about her old, frail husband and her daughter. He frowned; she didn’t sound like a woman who would forget her marital vows easily. He was glad when she changed the course of their dialogue to topics where he could talk more, of London, the court, his royal highness King Henry.  
When they arrived at the chapel, he steeled himself – now would be the time to act devoutly and stay silent. He followed her in and they both light a candle for her husband’s health. He tried to clear his mind of all blasphemous thoughts, but her proximity was an attack on his will.  
He walked behind her as she moved down the aisle and knelled before the altar. He knelled beside her, closing his eyes as if in prayer, but all his concentration was focused on not stealing a kiss from her right here under the eyes of God, while she prayed for her husband.  
He marvelled at her influence on him. He knew that his father didn’t approve of how he spent his time, but never had one woman awoke so many sinful thoughts in him. He didn’t pretend to pray any more, but watched her, closed eyes and hands folded in prayer. His eyes followed the line of her neck and wondered how she would taste.  
After what seemed like an eternity to him, she crossed herself and he rose, offering his hand to help her up. She smiled at him and took it. He felt a jolt going through him, as if lightning had struck them. She noticed it, too and when their eyes met, he knew he had a chance. He didn’t want to spoil it, by attacking her right there of all places and silently offered his arm again.  
Instead of leading her back, he used her ignorance of the court’s layout to walk her to a little courtyard. It was rarely used and bushes shielded them form curious glances. He asked her to sit with him by the fountain and she was willing to rest a while.  
He took her hand and smiled at her. She looked away from him, but didn’t pull away her hand. Encouraged, he leant over to her.  
“My lady, you have stolen my heart with your beauty and grace,” he began boldly and kept a firm grip on her hand when she tried to pull away, startled.  
“My lord, please let me go,” she begged, but he just inched closer, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.  
“Just grant me one kiss, that I can keep in my heart, even if I never see you again,” he pleaded and her blush deepened.  
“Please, I am a married woman, not some maid…” she said, her voice feeble and her eyes on his lips. He felt her resolve weaken.  
“Just one kiss, my lady,” he whispered and slowly lowered his lips to hers. She didn’t flinch and he gently ran his tongue over her lower lip. Without meaning to she opened her mouth and he deepened their kiss, gently sucking at her lip. She sighed and leaned into him. Incited, he slipped his tongue into her mouth, exploring it. His hand caressed her face and then slowly moved down to her bodice. With a shriek she pushed him away.  
“My lord,” she said, her voice quivering,”I’m sorry if I lead you on, but this cannot continue.” She turned and fled the courtyard, while Hal still sat there, tasting her on his lips and knowing that he had breached her defenses.

His lips haunted her. She couldn’t sleep, seeing his face as soon as she closed her eyes. The intensity of his gaze made her shiver and remembering how he had licked his lips as he had cornered her. She knelled down with her rosary, trying to concentrate on praying, clearing her mind, but he was always there, like a shadow in the back of her mind.  
She washed her burning face with cold water and lay down again, hoping she would be able to fall asleep, but the image of his lips pressing a kiss to her hand came flooding back and her heart clenched. She could feel the heat rising in her, pooling between her legs – he could do more to her with one meeting than her husband had been able during all their marriage.  
When it was past midnight and sleep still eluded her, she took a candle, wrapped herself in a plaid and made her way back to the chapel. Waking where they had walked together felt like a torture, every step reminded her of the prince, of his presence beside her, his hands on her skin. She fought down tears of shame and frustration.  
When she arrived at the chapel, she knelt as before and prayed to the virgin Mary to guide her back from this temptation. The cold, hard stone hurt her knees, but she accepted the pain, hoping it would wash her clean. Her limps grew heavy and sleep finally overcame her. She slept until dawn, when a worried chaplain woke her up and guided her to her chambers.

No answer had yet arrived at court, so Lady Sybil had to stay another day. She kept to her chambers, not wanting to risk meeting the prince again. He in turn walked the corridors, hoping to at least get a glimpse of her. He worried about his actions, but he knew he would do it again. Her image, her taste was burned into his mind and he longed to touch her again.  
His father was quite surprised to see his son at court and sober at that. He was suspicious, but felt it would be a welcome chance to dine with him. In a whim he invited the Lady Sybil, too, since she was stuck at court and he wanted to keep her happy – her husband and his son were estimated allies.  
Sybil received the invitation with dread, but didn’t dare to invent illness to stay away. When evening arrived, she found herself in her best dress, her hair artfully arranged and her face painted. She feared seeing Hal and at the same time couldn’t wait for it.  
Dining with the king was less intimidating than she had feared. The food was good, but not a feast and the king himself took care to entertain her with pleasant chatter. Hal didn’t say anything unless spoken to, but his eyes betrayed his passion. They burned into her and she kept her eyes averted, fighting the urge to look at him.

He offered to walk her to her chambers when the meal was finished and she found no polite way to excuse herself from his attention.  
He kept silent all the way, but her heart fluttered in her chest as if a young bird was caught within. When they entered the corridor that lead to her chamber, he stopped and pushed her against the wall.  
“Send your maid away,” he demanded. “Tell her to see a play or something.” She nodded, not able to withstand him, even though she knew it was wrong. He waited in the shadows as she made her way to her door. She looked back at him and saw his eyes glinting from the darkness.  
She tried to stay calm, but her maid worried about her. She claimed a headache and sent her away, willing her to not ask any more questions. Her maid obviously was torn between taking care of her mistress and glimpsing a bit of freedom and finally left. Just moments after the sound of her walking away had faded, Hal opened the door and rushed to her. He embraced her and kissed her. She knew that protesting might not stop him, but then she didn’t want him to. She couldn’t resist any more. With nimble fingers he opened the knots and ties of her garment. He peppered every inch of her skin with kisses, until her knees felt weak. She guided him to her bed and lay down. He removed his breeches and tunic and lay down next to her, his skin touching hers. He kissed her softly on her lips and for a while they both were contend sharing their warmth. Then his hand moved over her body, down between her legs. His fingers softly parted her and entered her. He found her already wet and groaned. His erection pressed into her tight and he moved to lean between her legs.  
Doubts rose through her clouded mind.  
“Hal,” she begged, “I can’t be with child…” He lay a finger to her lips and smiled.  
“Don’t worry, I won’t ruin you,” he said and started kissing her neck, her collar bone. He moved down to her breasts, caressing them and sucking on them until she moaned and withered beneath him. He moved further down and licked over her belly. When she sensed where he was heading she gasped and tried to stop him, but he just grinned at her and buried his head between her legs.  
She never had dreamt of this being possible – he kissed her lips below like he had kissed her face. Gently he ran his tongue over her slit and then started sucking. One thumb started rubbing over her and she bucked her hips, feeling something starting to burn within her.  
His tongue entered her and he soon added a finger. Overcome with passion she ground against him, grabbing his hair and urging him on. He complied with pleasance and sped up the movement of his fingers and his tongue. She moaned his name and he added another finger, plunging them in and out of her and rubbing and licking her until she arched her back off the bed, crashing into her orgasm. He kept on pleasuring her until she stopped thrashing and just lay there, bliss on her face and her limbs leaden with exhaustion. He crawled back up and kissed her. She knew that the tangy taste was hers and she blushed at him. He laughed and gently caressed her face.  
She enjoyed his warm skin against hers, but after a while she remembered that he had needs too. She rose up and quelled his protests with a kiss.  
“My prince, I can’t be so selfish to only take from you…”  
His face lit up and for a moment he reminded her of a boy who was promised sweetmeats. She kissed him and decided that he didn’t need to wait any longer, so she moved down between his legs. His manhood was still hard and grew before her eyes, without her even touching it. She grinned up at the prince and he blushed. She gently wrapped her fingers around his shaft and slowly moved up and down, her gaze fixed on his face to see his reaction.  
She was awarded with the most delicious sight. His brows shut up and he bit his lip, pleasure washing over his features. She hurried up and waited until he closed his eyes before she lowered her mouth and kissed his tip. He groaned loudly and she closed her mouth around him, gently running her tongue around the tip, while keeping her hands working on his shaft. His hands caught in her hair and pressed her gently down. Surprised, but eager to please him, she took him farther into her mouth and he hissed through his teeth. She began bobbing up and down on him, licking and sucking him, while his moans became louder. He couldn’t control himself any more and bucked his hips, nearly choking her. Sensing his need, she did her best to take him and didn’t slow down with her hands or tongue. With her name on his lips he found release and she tasted his saltiness, swallowing everything that he gave her. She licked him clean and moved up again, letting him taste himself on her lips.  
He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest. After a while she disentangled herself to close the curtains, so her maid wouldn’t spot him, should she come back early. She lay back in his arms and was happy.


End file.
